Adventures in Scoobyland
by Nocturne1
Summary: A fanfic using Stephen King characters in the Scoobydoo world


-1Okay, here goes one of those odd little fan-fic ideas you find yourself discussing with your friend at the laundrymat at 3 A. M., well at least I do…Anyway the premise is this: What if instead of Fred and Scooby and the gang doing all these adventures with spooks we inserted some different characters, in this case the teenagers with psychic gifts from Stephen King's novels, and Scooby? Well then who better than Cujo? Now I'm not going to promise any great laughs on this one, I'm not even sure that's really my thing, but I hope you at least find it interesting in some way, I hate to waste words. THis is just the opening of the forst story tell me if I should bother continuing with it.

When we look at the scene before us it is that of a stereotype, the sort you find in old Universal films or maybe goofy seventies cartoons featuring talking dogs. The trees are sharply pointed and jagged, almost angrily spooky at the sides of a dark and gloomy road, vaguely lit by moonlight. Looking on this scene we thing of monsters and ghouls hiding in shadows, maybe a zombie, a ghost or some other ghoul. Considering this we see a new light cutting through the ever present ground fog, they are the headlamps of a classic car about which we are uncertain but think has a bright white and polished cherry red two-tone paintjob , and is almost definitely a Plymouth Fury. The car seems to eat up the road before her, clocking along at a steady 60 miles or so, before we move in for a closer view.

Inside the car is a group of teenagers, their look is haggard and maybe a little more than weary. They've obviously been on the road for a few days and with few stops along the way.

"Arnie, where are we?"

"How the hell should I know? You know how she is, Christine's temperamental, when's she's like this she just drives, you end up where you end up."

"What is it now? It seems like there's always something, and we're always running."

"Well, it's not like we got a choice anymore when you think about it. Maybe she's just taking us away from all that trouble back there, you know the fire and all of that."

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Well, it's where this all started from, and anyway that was six years ago, Charlie. You gotta get over it sometime don't you?

"Yeah, well maybe, but I …Just leave it alone okay?"

"Fine."

"If you two are done Cujo and me need you to stop this bucket of bolts In the next town, we need to get some more supplies."

"Supplies, sure. Like what man? Pills? An 8 ball? Or something for that mumbo jumbo you're always rattling on about? Just who the hell do you think you're kidding? You don't need any of that stuff, and yet we gotta stop at every Godforsaken hellhole for miles around for some kooky new toy of yours and if it isn't that, it's some sort of junk to help drive your over that last little bit a cliff you're hanging off of."

"Stow it alright? I've got us this far, and it's not mumbo jumbo, its magic. Besides I need something for my issues, you try seeing the things I do and not trying to trip your balls off to forget it."

"Maybe he's got a point guys, I mean Danny's got us through a lot."

"Carrie, he's a loon. People just do not see that kind of shit in real life."

"Obviously you just haven't been paying attention to anything but your car."

I could have left you there outside that wreck girl, but me and Christine, we gave you a ride and things have been pretty rosey since then haven't they?

"Yeah but I don't think it has much to do with anything she's done-"

"Whatever. You piss her off you know what'll happen."

"Yeah, well-hey there's a sign coming up."

"Where?"

"Up over the next rise."

"What's it say?"

"Castle Rock 17 miles, Derry 5."

"Guess that's where we're headed then."

"Hey there's a great, no fuck it. never mind you guys'll just ride my ass if I mention it."

"What Danny?" Arnie is obviously exasperated.

"I just need to get some stuff and besides, you want a pile of possessed dog crap in the back of your car?"

The car comes to a cringing tire burning halt at the edge of town, revving obviously angry.

"I'm going to take Cujo out of the car, after that we should head for Derry it's the closest town and…well it's the closest town


End file.
